You Stayed
by Shattering Desire
Summary: This was your family, and you could deal any amount of pain and shame for them. Especially for him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you stayed. :: mentions of hurt / angst, comfort, family, romance, friendship. TSUNA x READER/OC. Christmas fic for OhNoItsAlly / Alge Chan.


【 **Forget me not, forget me now, I've come too far to turn around; I'm here tonight. **】

* * *

Humming quietly to yourself, you watch the stars with a smile as you sat by yourself in the backyard of the Vongola Manor while everyone was inside having fun.

No one could have said that the party was boring, but it was rather... overwhelming, especially now, seeing as it was only a month since you have been rescued from being in the captivity of a rival family for almost two days.

You shuddered when a memory during that time popped up before taking a shaky breath to calm yourself. It would not do to go nice go nuts or have a black out during the Christmas party.

"[Name]," You heard the soft, deep voice of your boyfriend come from behind you, making you inhale a deep breath. "You – are you okay?" There was a rustle of clothing moving, and then you could feel a comfortable body heat take their spot on your left side.

Sighing, you turn your eyes away from the dark sky and bright stars to look at the young brunette mafia boss. "No, but I will be... soon. It's just rather... overwhelming, being back, I mean." You smiled nervously, an awkward chuckle passing your lips. "Sorry if I scared you, 'Yoshi."

Twenty-four year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled gently, his brown eyes softening at hearing the reason you disappeared from the party, and spread his arms out, silently asking you if you wanted a hug. "Oof!" He yelped when he was suddenly on his back and his oxygen left his lungs when arms wrapped around his abdomen in a tight grip. "... A warning would have been nice?" He squeezed out, before adjusting his breathing, but he merely sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around you in a nice, tight – but not too tight – hug. His heart warmed, he loved being in your arms as much as he can tell you love being in his.

You could only snickered, "I'd say I'm sorry, but that'd be lie."

Moreover, it would have been, as being in the arms of the one that you care deeply for – you are too scared to say love, even if both of you know that you do– helps you cope with the fact that you really would do anything to keep him safe. You have been with him since the beginning, been with him when things gotten rough.

It would not be right to back out now, simply because what that now-nonexistent family had done to you to get at the Tenth Vongola.

". . . Thank you, [Name] for staying, even when you could have left with a free pass, you _stayed_." Tsunayoshi murmured against your hair, almost inaudible, but you still heard, and your heart warmed. "I really would be lost without you – _and everyone else of course!_" He squeaked and shuddered with fear when a bullet imbedded itself inches away from his right shoulder.

You could only laugh aloud when you heard Gokudera Hayato yell at Reborn for interrupting – and giving away their position in garden – the Tenth and his Woman their moment, while Yamamoto tried to calm him down – failing at that – and everyone else while they merely did their thing (either egging on Hayato or merely watching the one-sided argument between the Storm Guardian and the Hitman tutor, amused.)

This was your family, and you could deal any amount of pain and shame for them.

Especially for _him,_

_SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI,_

【** you** _**STAYED．**._】

* * *

**Author Note**: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate), and Happy New Years! Anyways, Alge Chan (aka, **OhNoItsAlly** on here), hope you enjoyed this SS (Secret Santa) fic for you that I kinda just threw together in an hour and half (excluding the fifteen minutes I did of reediting I did to make it like it is now). However, if it sucks or does not make much sense, I will try writing something different.

Oh yeah, this is set up in the future, by the way, if you did not catch the two (obvious) hints.


End file.
